Hidden Pearls
by tricia c
Summary: Romance... It's such a beautiful genre, and there are many, many ways of how to express it. But what are they? Can they be represented in fanfic form? The answer: definitely. Pearlshipping, SatoHika.
1. 1 : charm

Heyyy all. Sorry I've just kinda...disappeared from the face of the planet, but I come baring a collection! What kind of collection you ask? Well, none other than a Pearlshipping collection! That's right; I'm going to write drabbles, one-shots, and ficlets and upload 'em here. All of them will be non-related to one another unless I say otherwise. It's more convenient for me that way~ Hope you enjoy them! :3

**Note:** This particular chapter is somewhat AU; the pokemon are kinda non-existent. You may seem references here and there, but my stories' main interest is Pearlshipping. Ash and Dawn only. I will incorporate the characters' pokemon in future chapters, but for now, bear with me. Thankyou~

* * *

Pokemon moves range from powerful to tactical, type to type, affect to no affect. Some moves just baffle me to no end. Like, for instance;

_Charm.._

I walked up to my dark-haired companion. He still hasn't noticed me approaching him, but how could he when all of his attention is focused on the screen in front of him, flashing with pictures of famous trainers and their pokémon, luring him into it's mind-numbing quality? I stand right next to him and give him a stern look;

"Ash."

He's still staring, staring at that blasted box called television.

"Ash...!" I start rising my voice a little more in hopes that he would notice me.

Not even a side glance. I sigh in frustration as he continues nodding his head, agreeing with whatever the hell that television host is blabbering about. Tapping my chin, and idea pops into my head. I've always wondered how it felt charming up a man, and now I finally get my chance.

With newfound enthusiasm, I inch closer, wrapping one arm around his neck, and the other arm delicately tracing miniature hearts on the sleeve of his white shirt. He tenses and shivers a bit, though he continues with his eyes glued to the screen, trying his best to hide his apparent blush. I smirk, going a bit further with my gestures. Tilting my head downward and parting my lips, I place them near his ear lobe, whispering in a husky, and hopefully attracting, voice;

"What's a sexy guy like you doing here, watching nothing but TV?"

He slowly grabs the remote and points it at the television, pressing the POWER button. He turns his head towards me a bit and his blush couldn't be more obvious.

"U-umm... Do you want to go somewhere, Dawn?" I smile in satisfaction and nod to his question. I grab my turquoise purse and slip on my matching shoes, turning to him and giving him my sweetest of sweet smiles. He scratches the back of his head and lets out a sheepish but warm laugh, most likely for choosing TV over me. But what can he do? He's only one man. Even guys have those moments where they'd rather go to a game or some guy-related event rather than spend time with their girlfriends. Giving me an apology hug and peck on the cheek, he grabs his car keys and just before leaving the apartment, he ponders;

"Do you really still think I'm sexy?"


	2. 2 : sweet kiss

Here's my next installment of the collection of short, SatoHika related stories; Hidden Pearls! This short little number acts as practice for me for any more kissing scenes I do in the future. I hate a badly written kissing scene, and I don't want to be a hypocrite.

_sweet kiss.._

Her sweet, tender lips, tasting of cherries and raspberries, slowly approaches mine. I prepare myself for an indescribable rush of emotions, having already experienced her way of expressing feelings. Our lips lock, clinging onto each other like magnets, fitting perfectly with each other. I tread my hands through her smooth blue locks, enjoying the feel of her breath-taking hair flowing between my digits. She smiles into the kiss, cupping my cheeks with her tender palms.

I slipped out my tongue from through my lips and lightly flicked it across hers which were still connected to mine. She separates them, allowing me to meet _her_ soft pink tongue. The small kiss has formed into a hot and passionate one, giving me a sensation that left me dizzy, but euphoric at the same time. Parting, we stare deep into the other's eyes, reading the emotions swimming through them: love, lust, desire, and longing.

I tilt her head and planted a soft one, parting a way only a moment after. I had left her in a romantic daze from that last, quick lip-lock; smiling stupidly to herself and blushing heavily.

Our kisses were always like this, and we both love it more than anything in the world.


End file.
